Calendar repair is a process for updating meeting properties using a standardized message. In some situations, different copies of meeting events may be either inconsistent between organizers and attendees or contain corrupted data. Once bad meetings are identified, a mechanism is needed to repair the inconsistencies and/or corruptions. Conventional systems do not leverage existing calendar processing workflow and use direct-write access to each event. This causes problems because this can actually cause the sort of corruption of the event that the repair is meant to correct. Further, inconsistent or corrupted properties may be copied from one calendar to another.